Rule Number 32
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Hogwarts Rule Number 32: I will not kiss Trevor


**Rule Number 32**

**Hogwarts Rule Number 32: I will **_**not**_** kiss Trevor**

Harry stared. He didn't mean to stare, but he had nothing else to do.  
>The night before he'd had the strangest dream – it wasn't unpleasant, but it didn't make much sense either; all he knew was that it involved, Trevor.<br>The toad croaked at him lazily and Harry frowned, reflecting on his dream.

_He was in one of the many courtyards around Hogwarts, when the toad had jumped out at him, declaring he was a Prince and __**needed**__ the Chosen One to kiss him to break his curse.  
><em>In the dream, Harry had kissed Trevor and sure enough, the slimy creature had transformed into a handsome man with silver eyes and blond hair.  
><em>'Thank-you,' said Trevor, who then proceeded to kiss Harry's cheek, 'You have broken my spell and I am eternally grateful,' the once toad, had then pulled Harry closed and whispered naughty things into the boy's ear.<em>

Bringing himself back to reality, Harry sighed and continued staring at Trevor, who only croaked.  
>It had to be coincidence that he found the toad in the very same courtyard in his dreams, but over the years, Harry had come to the conclusion that nothing in Hogwarts was merely coincidental.<br>Frowning, and looking about suspiciously, Harry lifted the toad to get a better look at him.  
>If he kissed him and Trevor <em>did<em> turn into Harry's dream Prince, he could only assume that he'd live "Happily ever after", and if nothing happened – well no one had to know about it – right?

The boy legend ran his thumb over the bumpy skin and grimaced. The only problem no was getting over his embarrassment and to press his lips to the creature.  
>Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, 'Well,' he said to Trevor, 'here goes nothing.'<br>The Gryffindor squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lip[s to the toad.  
>He stayed like that for a while, trying not to shudder from the slimy feeling, and Trevor's eyes bulged and he stopped his croaking.<br>The toad slipped from Harry's fingers with a splat to the ground and Harry fought the urge to wipe his mouth and held his breath.  
>'Potter…'<br>Harry's eyes snapped open to meet curious silver orbs with blond hair flapping about them.  
>The Golden Boy's jaw dropped. It worked?<br>He rubbed his eyes and stared. The boy in front of him continued to look confused as Harry looked him over.  
>'Um…' said the blond, tugging at his sweater nervously, '… did you just kiss that toad?'<br>'Huh?' asked the lion and he looked at the ground top see that, indeed, Trevor was still a toad and blushed. He snapped his head up to see that it was _Malfoy_ standing before him, 'No?'  
>And Draco frowned, '… why would you kiss a toad?' he stared, disgusted at poor Trevor and Harry sighed.<br>'I thought he was a Prince,' he explained. But Malfoy looked ever more confused.  
>'… Why in the name of Merlin's underpants would you think <em>that<em>, let alone _kiss_ a toad? He toed the slimy creature.  
>'Muggle bedtime story,' and Malfoy smirked.<br>'You kissed a toad because of a bedtime story?'  
>'Yes – well – sort of – you see – I had this dream that Trevor <em>was<em> a Prince under a curse – and then he turned into this handsome Prince when I kissed him… then I thought it worked,' Harry mumbled the last bit and Draco raised a brow.  
>'… because you see me standing here instead of Trevor?' Harry nodded and the snake burst out laughing, 'So –' he choked out, 'I'm your – your dream Prince?' the blond continued to giggle, 'You poor sod! Kissed a toad for nothing!'<br>Harry glared and picked Trevor up, and for the second time that day, the toad's eyes bulged.  
>The lion had shoved the toad against the snake's lips.<br>The Slytherin spluttered, shoving poor Trevor away, 'What the bloody hell!' he spat on the ground and Harry burst out laughing, 'That's not funny!'  
>'It's just a toad, Malfoy,' Harry grinned.<br>Draco jumped on him, 'My mouth was open!' he yelled, 'I probably taste like toad now! What the hell –'  
>And Harry kissed him, slipping his tongue past Draco's teeth quickly and then stopped just as abruptly, 'You taste fine to me,' he said smirking.<br>'I – I –' Malfoy was red as a beetroot and scrambled off his rival clumsily, 'I – I – I'  
>Harry licked his lip and watched the blond panic.<br>'I – you – we –' he stopped stammering, pressing his fingers to his lips, his own eyes bulging, before he ran away.

Harry laughed to himself – well at least he didn't kiss a toad for nothing.


End file.
